I'm Still Bad, Baby
by casperthefriendlyghost27
Summary: Kurt has changed his whole appearance after a failed romance with Blaine, and Puck notices. Puck, now an out bisexual, has felt himself being drawn to Kurt who is now his best friend. Quinn just wants her two friends together so she doesn't have to deal with them pining for each other. Then a plan is hatched. features Skank!Kurt and a slightly less badass Puck. Puckurt
1. Chapter 1

Title: I'm Still Bad, Baby

Author: casperthefriendlyghost27

Rating: M for some language and a bit of smut possibly

Spoilers: none as far as I can tell

Pairing: Puckurt because I always liked Puck and Kurt together for some reason

Authors Note: I do not own Fox, any characters or any other show related; those things belong to Ryan Murphy. I am simply using his characters for the twisted things in my mind. Also there is a bit of Blaine and Sebastian bashing but only for the story. I truly do love those characters.

Hey ya'll! I came up with the idea of Skank!Kurt after it was all over Tumblr although instead of it being a Nerd!Blaine it'll just be Puck being his badass self. I have always liked Puck and Kurt together so we'll see where this goes.

Feel free to let me know how I do on this, I do believe I'm going to make this more than one chapter but I'll see how it turns out. Reviews are very welcome and appreciated.

xoxo-Kortney

* * *

I'm Still Bad, Baby

It had started with small changes, but Puck saw them immediately.

First it was the hair; instead of it only being chestnut brown and perfectly coiffed to chestnut brown with pink streaks in it, but still perfectly coiffed.

Then it was the clothes; gone was the perfectly tight stylist skinny jeans and the questionable sweaters and in came increasingly tighter skinny jeans, sometimes with tears in them, and leather jackets.

Finally, the piercings stared. First a nose ring came into view, then an eye brown piercing and finally, although Puck wasn't sure if this one was for real, a tongue piercing.

Gone was the soft and feminine Kurt Hummel that Puck had come to known and secretly love and in was the Kurt who hung out with the Skanks and was now insanely close with Quinn. Although both were now part of the Skanks, they were both still in Glee, seemingly ruling the school even while being at the bottom of the food chain.

Puck didn't know what to do. He had fallen in love with the Kurt Hummel who he used to throw into the dumpsters and slushy some days. Not that the new Kurt made Puck any less hot and bothered, if anything he had seemed to fall even more for the new Kurt.

The only problem was Puck seemed to lose his well known badassness whenever Kurt made an attempt to talk to him. He didn't know what exactly was drawing him to the boy he used to torment, but he needed something to change.

* * *

The changes were a long time coming.

After his very short lived romance, if it could be called that, with Blaine, Kurt had felt the need to change who he was. He hated that Blaine had chosen to cheat on him with someone like Sebastian. With his stupid CW hair, stupid meerkat face and especially his almost unintentional bad boy essence. Blaine was obviously drawn more to that than to Kurt's stellar fashion sense and occasional bitchiness than he let on when he said he and Sebastian were only friends.

The whole failed relationship is what finally pushed Kurt to change himself. Of course he was happy with who he was already, but he was so tired of the bullying and when he saw Quinn on the first day of the new school year, he decided just what needed to be done.

There was also the whole unrequited love he held for his now shockingly close friend Puck. He of course would never divulge that piece of information, but it was getting harder and harder not too as the days went by. And especially now that Puck had been outed as bisexual by one of the hockey players Kurt wanted to do nothing more than slam him into the lockers and kiss the life out of him.

Of course he would never do that because if he couldn't hold down a guy like Blaine, as boring and plain as he turned out to be, then he did not have any shot with a guy as badass as Puck.

So the changes started little by little; first the pink hair streaks, the darker and less flamboyant clothes and finally the piercings which his father was definitely not happy with. But that wasn't all. He started spending less time with the Glee girls outside of Glee and more with Quinn, who surprisingly despite her outside change, was still the same down to earth wholesome girl. Actually, except for Finn, Rachel and Puck, he rarely spent time with the Glee kids. Not that he disliked them or anything, they just did not seem to understand what had happened with him and Blaine and seemed to be blaming Kurt for the split. Puck was really the one who had been there for him and leant a shoulder for whenever Kurt needed to talk.

Kurt loved having Puck as a friend and he, Kurt and Quinn were now inseparable much to the dismay of most of Mckinly, but he really just wanted more with Puck. That was why Kurt started scheming. Although he had no idea if Puck would fall into the trap or call him out and stop talking to him, it was worth the risk to at least see.

Pulling out his cell phone, Kurt dialed a now familiar number. He waited for the pink haired girl to answer and when she finally did, she didn't even have a chance to say hello before he talked over her, "Q, I have a plan and I need your help."

The smirk that found it's way onto his face stayed firm while he schemed with Quinn and didn't leave until Glee the next day.

* * *

Puck had just settled into his normal back row seat in the choir room, when Kurt and Quinn walked in arm and arm. Puck tried to avoid staring, but he knew he was probably failing at it, especially when Kurt whispered something to her and then proceeded to bounce over to the empty seat next to Puck.

"Noah." Kurt greeted him with a wide smile. Kurt was the only one allowed to call him that and Kurt used it to his advantage whenever he wanted something.

"What do you want from me Princess?" He smirked at Kurt's risen eyebrow which he knew was because of the nickname.

"What makes you think I need something? Why can't I just come sit next to my best friend without an ulterior motive?"

"'Cause I know you Princess. You always use my first name and that sickenly sweet tone when you need me for something." His smirk grew wider and Kurt seemed to think about his method of getting Puck to help him.

He rolled his eyes and sighed before speaking again. "Fine. I need your help." Puck cocked an eyebrow at him as if to say 'see? I know you' and allowed Kurt to finish speaking. "I need your signature."

"May I ask why exactly?" Puck was now intrigued as too why he needed his signature instead of just asking Quinn like he had been known to do.

"Quinn seems to be busy after school today and I want to go get a new piercing."

The look of smugness Puck was giving Kurt considering the power he held over the situation. He also never hated how young he was more than he did now or the fact that this was part of the plan he had come up with to get Puck to be his.

"Fine Princess. But just know that you now owe me a favor at a later date." Puck smirked at him, surprising himself with how badass he was being with Kurt so close to him.

"Fine." Kurt knew it was probably be bad to have a debt with Puck, but he didn't care.

Just then Mr. Schue walked into the room, effectively ending the conversation. Kurt watched as Puck started to listen to the lesson intently, to which Kurt smiled fondly at him for. As much of a badass as he was, Puck was a big softy when it came to music. Kurt's expression changed suddenly when he glanced across the room to Quinn who was looking at him questionably. He shot her a smirk to which she gave a thumbs up before turning back to Mr. Schue.

Phase one of operation make Puck Kurt's was a go. Kurt smirked and glanced at the mohawked teen; he had no idea what Kurt had up his sleeve for the rest of the plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I'm Still Bad, Baby

Author: casperthefriendlyghost27

Rating: M for some language and a bit of smut possibly

Spoilers: none as far as I can tell

Pairing: Puckurt because I always liked Puck and Kurt together for some reason

Authors Note: I do not own Fox, any characters or any other show related; those things belong to Ryan Murphy. I am simply using his characters for the twisted things in my mind. Also there is a bit of Blaine and Sebastian bashing, but only for the story. I truly do love those characters.

Hey there. So sorry about this delay but I have recently gotten a job and haven't had as much writing time as I would have liked. Here's chapter 2 of something that I actually consider somewhat decent. It is slowly becoming one of my favorite things I have come up with, although I do have others. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I love every single one of you guys who reads this story. I wish you could all just live under my bed and we could be friends forever, but instead I'll just await your reviews and love each one of you who does.

xoxo-Kortney

p.s.: I have started on chapter and am hoping I will be able to get it up really soon if I do not get swamped at work in the coming weeks.

I'm Still Bad, Baby

Chapter 2

The end of the day couldn't have come sooner for Kurt, who had someone managed to get an appointment with his piercer for that afternoon, who was a long time family friend and knew right away that Kurt was up to something. Now all he had to do was play the whole 'hold my hand so I can squeeze it when the stick the needle in' card. Quinn had assured him that although he barely winced, his acting skills and a bat of the eye lashes would have Puck doing anything he wanted him to do within seconds.

As Kurt watched the seconds tick down on the clock, half listening to the French lesson for the day, he caught sight of Puck walking outside of the door. Puck caught his eye and winked before continuing on his way. Kurt smiled fondly at how predictable Puck was before making a mental note about talking to him about his skipping habits. It wouldn't help sell his father on Puck if he went and got himself kicked out of school.

The bell finally rang and Kurt was one of the first people to bolt out of the room and to his locker. He threw the books he knew he didn't need for homework (he still cared about having the best grades he could and getting into a good school) before heading for the doors leading out to the parking lot.

"Kurt!" Kurt heard his name being called by Finn causing him to stop and swivel around to see the big oaf running up to him.

"Yes dear brother, what can I help you with?" The sarcasm may have been evident to anyone else, but Finn just grinned not sensing it.

"I need a huge favor and from what I heard from Quinn and Puck you may need me to cover for you with Burt while you go see Jimmy later." Fine smirked at the was Kurt's eyes narrowed at the mention of his piercer.

"Whats it going to take for you to cover for me?" Kurt knew his father may very well kill him if he found out he was getting another piercing.

"I need to borrow your car. I know your taking Puck with you and he is quite capable of driving you."

Kurt's eyes widened at the mention of Finn driving his baby, but he knew he would need to be covered for while he went and got a new piercing. He took a deep breath in before digging through his bag and pulling out his car keys.

"So much as scratch my baby and you will die." Kurt placed the keys in Finn's outstretched hand before turning to leave. "Oh and Finn?" Kurt turned back to his step-brother and smiled. "Thank you for covering."

"Anytime bro." Finn clapped him on the shoulder before turning and running off in the direction of Rachel's locker.

Kurt turned back to the open doors and continued on his way to find Puck. What he did not expect was Quinn to be standing there talking in hushed tones with him. Now Kurt was curious as to what his dear friend was up to knowing it probably had something to do with him. He sighed and shook his head before slowly walking towards his friends.

Puck didn't enjoy his last class of the day considering he honestly did not understand anything being taught in math. In any other class he was able to skim by just enough to not be failing except for math which he truly studied for and still couldn't grasp it. He would have to ask Kurt later if he would consider helping him out.

Kurt. Just the thought of him alone has Puck sitting in his seat grinning like a lovesick puppy. He sat there for several minutes staring out of the window with a huge grin on his face, thinking of what it would me like to be able to call Kurt his finally. He needed to find a way to ask him out and soon or he would surely go insane.

"Mr. Puckerman?" His math teacher's screechy voice broke through his Kurt induced thinking. "Why don't you tell me the answer that I'm sure you've found outside of the window."

Puck sighed before looking at the complicated algebra problem currently written on the board. He truly tried to do the math in his head, but he wasn't sure if he was even doing that right. After trying for a minute or so Puck sighed and shrugged his shoulders indicating he didn't know. The teacher shook her head before calling on another student. Puck, fed up with math for the day, gathered his books and walked out of the room, ignoring the cries of his teacher demanding he return back to class.

Puck headed for his locker in order to put the books he would not be bringing home away, but it meant passing the French classroom where he knew Kurt had last period. He also knew Kurt hated it when he skipped or left class like this so he would be in for it when he went with him later. Just as he passed the open French room door, he caught Kurt's eye and smirked, earning a smile from Kurt that made his heart race. He scowled at himself for how much of a sap he was becoming because of that beautiful boy.

Puck made his way to his locker, opened it and threw in his books, keeping his math textbook in order to hopefully get some help from Kurt later on, and made his way outside to his truck. Just as he reached the drivers door, he noticed a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey Q." Puck knew how Quinn loved to try and sneak up on him and attempt to scare him, but she always seemed to.

"Dammit Puck! Why can't you just pretend to be scared just to appease me?" Quinn leaned up against the side of his truck with a scowl on her face.

Puck chuckled at how much of a child she could act like sometimes. "Sorry Quinney. I'll try harder next time."

"Don't call me that! It makes me feel like I'm five and being dressed in frilly crap by my mother." Quinn glared at him for even using that nickname, although Puck knew she only liked it when he and Kurt used it, whether she scowled or not. "Anyways. I hear your going with Kurt to get something or other pierced."

"Yes I am because I hear someone else," He sent a pointed look to Quinn at that. "is apparently busy after school."

"Oh dear Noah, I happen to have a date if you must know. And he actually asked you before me this time."

Puck raised an eyebrow at Quinn mentioning that she not only had a date, but that Kurt hadn't asked her to go with him before turning to Puck.

"What do you mean a date? Do I have to threaten them? Do I know them? Are they-"

"Woah there Mr. Questions!" Quinn held a hand over his mouth in order to get the onslaught of questions to stop for a second before answering the ones he had thrown out at her. "Yes a date, no you don't know him, and no you do not have to threaten him. He's actually a really good guy."

Puck looked at her to try and see if she was lying or not. Noticing the small smile she wore and the honesty shining through her eyes, he could tell there really was a guy and she must really like him.

"Well then, I'm happy for you. I would like to meet this mysterious guy soon though." As he finished speaking Puck noticed kids pouring out of the school doors and into the parking lot.

"You will don't worry. Kurt already threatened me about it. Oh and I think I'm going to dye my hair back to blonde." Puck looked shocked to hear that. "Don't look so surprised. This pink is a bitch to keep up with. And this guy told me that he had once saw me while blonde and though it actually suited me better than the pink." Again she got that small smile on her face at the mention of the guy.

"Well, he must be some guy if your going to get rid of the pink for him." Kurt's voice sounded from behind the pair, who had been too engrossed in their conversation to notice him walk up.

Quinn smiled at him, kissed Puck then Kurt on the cheek before starting to walk towards her own car. "He really is. Have fun putting more holes in your body. Talk to you later boys!" She threw a wave over her should before disappearing into the crowd of students in the lot.

"Well then, let's get the show on the road." Kurt started around the truck and situated himself in the passenger seat.

Puck had a confused look on his face before shrugging and climbing in the driver's seat. He turned to Kurt who smirked at him.

"Where exactly is your car?"

Kurt scowled and crossed him arms over his chest. "Finn took it as collateral for covering for me while we're out."

Puck knew Kurt must be quite angry for having to let his 'baby' out of his sight and into Finn's hands so he suggested the one thing that Kurt would never resist.

"Well then, I guess a coffee is in order before we get this party started. Am I right?" Puck winked at Kurt who in turn stuck his tongue out, confirming the stud that Puck wasn't sure was there.

"Oh Noah, you know me too well." Kurt sighed dramatically before fiddling with Puck's radio.

Puck smiled fondly at him and drove off towards the Lima Bean.

Coffee was exactly what Kurt needed to calm his nerves about not only his plan, but also the piercing he was going to get. He had come to the decision that he wanted to get his bellybutton pierced since it would require him to take off his shirt and hopefully get Puck to show some interest in being something other than just being friends. Kurt was so caught up in that silly fantasy that he didn't notice the truck was now parked in the parking lot of the Lima Bean until Puck opened his door, startling Kurt out of his inner thoughts. He hopped from the car and proceeded to grab Puck's arm and physically drag him toward the door.

"Woah there Princess. The coffee's not going anywhere." Puck forced Kurt to a stop so that he would no longer be dragged.

Kurt laughed and let go of Puck's arm before turning towards the door. Just as he was going to pull it open, something or rather someone, sitting at a table inside caught his eye.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Kurt turned back to Puck who was looking through his wallet and hadn't heard him just then. Kurt immediately put on that smile that meant he needed something. "Noah?"

"What is it now Princess?" Puck looked up to see Kurt smiling at him like that. He sighed knowing he was in for trouble.

Kurt reached out and grabbed Puck's hand, intertwining their fingers to which Puck looked at him, confused, even as his heart skipped a beat.

"If you are truly my friend, you will go along with me and pretend to be my boyfriend." And before Puck could even ask what it was about, Kurt opened the door and proceeded to again pull him along until they were standing on line.

Fine, Puck could play this game.

He let go of Kurt's hand and threw his arm around the boy's shoulders before he could even think about what was happening. He led Kurt to the line and then proceeded to lean down close to Kurt's ear.

"This wouldn't happen to do with a certain warbler would it?" Kurt giggled as if Puck had said something funny, before nodding with a small smile to which Puck grinned.

Puck had noticed as soon as they stepped through the door that Blaine and whatever that meerkat's name was, were sitting at a table towards the corner studying. Puck was immediately on Kurt's side and was willing to go along with his plan, especially after what had happened. The only good thing, besides being able to touch Kurt like this, was that the two warblers had yet to notice Kurt and Puck. Hopefully they could just get their coffee and get out of there without being noticed.

_This is not good_, Kurt thought to himself as he tried to shrink into Puck's side.

Blaine was the last person he wanted to see considering he hadn't since their breakup moths before.

Puck and Kurt had managed to order their coffees and were just about to walk out of the door before a voice stopped them.

"Kurt?" The voice was so familiar to Kurt, but it held a certain surprised and confused tone that Kurt was not used to hearing.

Taking a deep breath, Kurt plastered a smile on his face and turned around to the source of the voice.

"Hello Blaine."

This is not going to turn out good, Kurt thought as he chanced a glance at Puck and noticed the anger in his eyes and the tightness of his jaw. Not good at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I'm Still Bad, Baby

Author: casperthefriendlyghost27

Rating: M for some language and a bit of smut possibly

Spoilers: none as far as I can tell

Pairing: Puckurt because I always liked Puck and Kurt together for some reason

Authors Note: I do not own Fox, any characters or any other show related; those things belong to Ryan Murphy. I am simply using his characters for the twisted things in my mind. Also there is a bit of Blaine and Sebastian bashing but only for the story. I truly do love those characters.

Hey there. Here's chapter 3! I took into account a comment I got on the first chapter and I think it gives a new angle that probably would have completely gone over my head otherwise. This story is sorta kinda coming along and becoming a decent thing. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I love every single one of you guys who reads, follows, reviews and favorites this story.

xoxo-Kortney

Also i've took on role of 'new cashier' at work so i have not had as much free time as I would like so please dont hate me if it takes a little longer for the chapters. Also I have stayed up till 3 am just to get this up for you guys cause i truly love everyone of you 3

* * *

I'm Still Bad, Baby

Chapter 3

Puck could almost laugh at how shocked Blaine was at seeing Kurt's new look.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Sebastian came up behind Blaine and threw his arm around his waist as if to make Kurt jealous.

"Well I don't see a cat here, but something certainly dragged you in. And that something definitely deserves to be severely punished for doing so." Puck smirked at Kurt as if proud of that comment. He then cleared his throat to make his presence known again. "Oh right." Kurt smiled briefly at Puck before speaking again. "And this is my amazing boyfriend Puck. Puck this is Blaine and that's a very annoying meerkat that seems to live here now. I should really call animal control about it." Puck bit his lip to keep in his laugh at the obvious distain Kurt had towards Sebastian.

Puck's arm found it's way around Kurt's shoulders again as he sent a brief nod towards the blazer clad Warblers as a greeting.

Sebastian scowled at him, obviously trying to figure out what was wrong with Puck to want to be with Kurt, while Blaine came out of his shocked stupor. "Boyfriend?" He looked at if he was about to burst into tears at finding out Kurt had moved on. "What happened to you? Are those piercing real? And did you honestly die your hair pink? You look like a hoodlum! Does you dad know about this?"

Kurt was fuming. How dare he even try and make him feel bad for being more comfortable in his skin and how dare he bring Burt into it! That crossed the line that Blaine had no right even tip toeing near anymore. If Kurt had felt bad at all for playing with Blaine like this, those comments and that thing next to him prevented it. "Yes boyfriend, you know that thing you were before you cheated with the wanna be the wannabe CW boy here." Sebastian glared at the comment before Kurt continued. "And as for the new look, I feel it's much more me. But I do want to thank the both of you." Blaine and Sebastian looked shocked at this. "Had you guys not done what you had, I wouldn't have landed Puck here and realized I'm so much more deserving than someone like you."

"Kurt I-" Blaine stated, but was cut off by Puck.

"Babe, we gotta go if you wanna make your appointment on time." He needed to step in before fists were thrown or just before someone said something that caused one of them to snap.

Kurt smiled up at the slightly taller boy in an adoring way before nodding. "Yes, let's go put more holes in me." Giggling slightly, he turned to address the two Warblers. "As nice as this was boys, me and my man have plans. Grandpa, Meerkat." He turned on his heel towards the door which Puck held open for him.

If Puck had ever been more proud of being Kurt's friend he didn't know how. What he just witnessed made him see how badass Kurt was and made him wonder why he had ever let people push him around. Puck could also see Kurt biting his lip to hold back the grin that was threatening to take over his features. He turned once more to the two shocked blazer clad boys before nodding and following behind Kurt.

Once they made it back to his truck, Puck stopped Kurt from opening the door. Kurt raised his eyebrow at him at the sudden stop. Puck placed his hands on Kurt's hips and turned him so that he was in the line of sight of the door. Kurt opened his mouth to presumably ask what Puck was up to, but was stopped when Puck held up his hand.

"Ready for the grand finale?" Puck smirked at Kurt slightly before pulling Kurt closer by his hips and leaning in.

Hopefully Kurt would go along with it and not slap him.

* * *

Kurt was on an adrenaline high from his encounter that when Puck stopped him and asked him if he was really for the finale, he was confused to say the least. His breathe caught when he realized that Puck was leaning closer to him and as soon as Puck's lips first touched his, his heart nearly stopped. As cheesy as Kurt felt for thinking it, he truly felt the fireworks that people talked about when Puck was kissing him. His hand instinctively grabbed at the front of Puck's shirt, while one of Puck's had made his way into the hair at the back of Kurt's hair. He soon felt Puck's tongue at the seem of his lips and Kurt immediately opened his mouth to allow their tongues to tangle together.

The kiss continued to get more heated, with Puck pushing Kurt up against the side of his truck at some point and his hips grinding into Kurt's.

"Get a room!" Kurt was vaguely aware of it being Sebastian's voice but could car less as he let go of Puck's shirt with one hand and proceeded to flip him off.

A second later Kurt became aware of his need for oxygen and reluctantly broke the kiss. His eyes remained closed however as his arms wound around Puck's neck and he lay his head onto Puck's shoulder. He felt Puck's arms wind around his waist and tighten in a hug.

"Wow." Kurt sighed dreamily as his eyes remained closed.

Puck chuckled at the dazed look on Kurt's face and took in the red kiss swollen lips that he was the cause of. That fact alone made Puck say the one thing he had been holding in for a while now.

"Be my boyfriend." Immediately Puck cursed himself for doing it, already assuming Kurt would say no and that he only wanted to be friends.

Kurt's breath caught again and he looked up to his secret love. Just to see the emotion swirling in Puck's eyes made him see that he wasn't dreaming and Puck actually felt something for him also.

"God yes!" Kurt replied before grabbing Puck's shirt again and smashing his lips back on his.

* * *

It took the couple a good twenty minutes to make it into Puck's truck with all the kissing the two felt was necessary after years of holding back their feelings. This also meant that Kurt was late for the piercing he honestly could care less about now that Puck was his. He also knew that if he didn't go through with it that Puck may question him and it could lead to them fighting, so Kurt let Puck drive him to Jimmy's tattoo pallor on the other side of Lima.

One they got there, Kurt jumped out of Puck's truck and waited for Puck to do the same. Once Puck walked around the front of the truck, he reached for Kurt's hand and started to walk to the front door of the tattoo shop. Kurt didn't realize what he was doing until he was physically stopped by Puck.

"Are you nervous babe?"

Kurt looked at him like he was crazy. "What? No of course not. I was just thinking." He trailed off while looking between their intertwined fingers and Puck's raised eyebrow.

"About?"

Kurt sighed before letting go of Puck's hand and stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Well, I kinda have something to tell you since I would like us to be open and honest with each other. I just need you to hear me out before you say anything." Puck looked a little worried but nodded at Kurt to continue anyways. "I kinda only wanted to come get a piercing so that you would hopefully see me half naked and finally feel something for me. But, I really didn't think that in a million years that you would feel the same thing for me that I do for you."

Puck had turned his head slightly away during Kurt's ranting which made the countertenor feel like he may lose Puck before that had even really begun.

"Noah?" Puck finally turned back to look at Kurt, but had a very blank look in his eyes. "Please say something. Even if its nothing good, just don't shut me out."

* * *

Puck honestly didn't think Kurt had all the things he had done today in him. As twisted as he felt for thinking it, he almost felt like it proved how far he was willing to go to try and capture Puck's heart. That though alone made Puck slink away and Noah come to the surface.

He looked at the smaller boy who looked to be on the verge of tears from Puck's silence. He sighed at that; making Kurt cry was definitely not on his to-do list for the day.

"Kurt-"

"Oh god this is it isn't it? This is absolutely terrible-" Kurt started to rant while also starting to pace.

"Kurt I-"

"I'm so sorry! I've just liked you for so long and I felt like this-" Kurt seemed oblivious to Puck trying to get his attention."

"Kurt!" Puck used his best authoritative voice to break through his boyfriends rant. Said boy looked up at him with wide blue eyes. "I'm not breaking up with you."

"Your not?"

Puck chuckled at the child-like wonder in his voice. "No. I actually find it endearing that you would go through the trouble of putting a hole in your body for me." Puck started back towards the door to the shop and held it open waiting for Kurt.

"Oh." Kurt finally realized that Puck truly wasn't going to break up with him. "Well then I guess we can go home then."

"Now wait a second." Kurt turned to look at Puck who had his eyebrow raised in question. "You chickening out Hummel?"

Kurt knew exactly what Puck was playing at, but it didn't stop his anger from spiking or his feet from moving through the open door of the shop.

"Oh we'll just see who the chicken is Puckerman."

* * *

Kurt knew if Jimmy told his father he was here today he would be dead, but he honestly didn't care. Kurt was using his own money he had made working at the tire shop on occasion so he felt like it was okay to do.

"Well well well. Look who decided to show up a half hour late." A heavily tattooed man walked around the clear front counter to stand in front of Kurt.

"Fashionably late of course Uncle Jimmy." Kurt smiled a wide grin before wrapping his arms around the man's body.

Jimmy in return simply chuckled and wrapped Kurt in a hug. "Of course you are." The two separated and Jimmy seemed to finally notice Puck. "He with you?"

Kurt glanced over his shoulder at Puck, who actually looked a bit scared, and smiled. "Yes he is." He proceeded to walk over to Puck and pull him over to where Jimmy stood. "Uncle Jimmy this is Noah, my boyfriend. Noah this is my Uncle Jimmy, one of my dad's best friends." Kurt looked between the two men before sighing.

"Huh, since when do you have a boyfriend Kurt? Does your dad know about it?" Jimmy had at some point started to slowly walk around Puck as if he was sizing up his dinner, and make Puck look as if he was going to be sick.

"I-I think I um maybe should go wait in the car." Puck spun fast and proceeded to almost run to the door.

"Noah!" The slight anger in Kurt's voice caused him to stop short and turn around.

"Yes dear?" Puck figured if there was any time for pet names, now was as good a time as any.

"Uncle Jimmy stop scaring him!" Kurt walked up to Noah and proceeded to raise a hand to lay it on Puck's cheek while smiling slightly at the mohawked boy. Puck unconsciously nuzzled his hand and lifted one of his own to hold Kurt's on his face. "He's a really good guy. And I really don't need you to scare him off." Kurt continued to gaze at Puck who had a small smile on his face as Kurt talked.

Suddenly Puck was startled by laughter coming from the quite scary man. "Is he going to kill me?"

Kurt smiled a bit before shaking his head. "No sweetie. That just means he approves."

Jimmy walked up to the couple who had broken their embrace as he approached. He held his hand out to Puck, who eyed it suspiciously before slowly grabbing onto the extended hand and shaking it.

"Well then, now that I've done the whole 'scare the boyfriend' bit, I guess theres only one thing left to do." Suddenly Jimmy's gip tightened and he pulled Puck closer. "Hurt him and I will personally come after you and gut you." Jimmy had no hint of a smile and Puck was honestly read to run away.

"Uncle Jimmy!" Kurt yell made the made let go of Puck's hand and turn to him with a raised eyebrow. "If you don't stop I'll call Aunt May and tell her."

At the mention of his wife, Jimmy immediately stepped back and looked startled. "Fine fine! Truce then?" Kurt nodded before smiling at his uncle. "Let's go put another hold in you so your dad can once again yell at me for giving into you."

Jimmy turned and walked down a narrow hallway where Puck assumed the rooms were.

"Well, now that you've been scared, let's get on with this." Kurt grabbed Puck's hand and started to walk towards the hallway. "On the bright side, I get to take my shirt off now." Kurt winked over his shoulder before letting go of Puck and sashaying away.

Puck's eyes widened realizing that he didn't know how he would deal with Kurt shirtless. He swallowed the lump in his throat before slowly walking through the hallway.

"He is truly going to be the death of me."

He just needed to not do or say anything stupid in front of the very scary tattooed man.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: I'm Still Bad, Baby

Author: casperthefriendlyghost27

Rating: M for some language and a bit of smut possibly

Spoilers: none as far as I can tell

Pairing: Puckurt because I always liked Puck and Kurt together for some reason

Authors Note: I do not own Fox, any characters or any other show related; those things belong to Ryan Murphy. I am simply using his characters for the twisted things in my mind. Also there is a bit of Blaine and Sebastian bashing but only for the story. I truly do love those characters.

Hey all you amazingly lovely people. I truly can't believe how many of you have read and reviewed this story. It makes me feel like I can actually write a little bit. I'm quite sorry about the gaps in between posting the chapters, but I am still sucking up at work so I have like no time free yet. I also go back to school next week so I may not have a chance to get the next part up as soon as I would like too. Please don't hate me when I am not able to get a chapter up right away. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I truly love every single one of you guys who reads, follows, reviews and favorites this story. I wish we could all live together on a magical island and be best friends for ever and ever and ever, but alas we cannot and that saddens me.

xoxo-Kortney

I'm Still Bad, Baby

Chapter 3

Puck walked down the narrow hallway and was just about to call out for Kurt when he heard the smaller boy's bell-like laugh. Unknowingly, Puck now had a small fond smile on his face as he walked into a small brightly lit room. He immediately spotted Kurt sitting, shirtless much to his pleasure, on a table covered in what looked like the same crinkly paper that doctors used on their tables. Puck stopped in the doorway slightly apprehensive of where he should go and still slightly afraid of Jimmy.

Kurt glanced up at Puck at that moment and his smile grew larger. Puck's heart fluttered as Kurt continued to smile at him while beckoning him to a fold-out chair that Jimmy put next to the table. Puck walked cautiously over to the chair, hyper aware that Jimmy was still watching him.

Once he sat, quite stiffly, in the chair, Puck reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand closest to him and intertwined their fingers. Puck then watched as Jimmy bustled around in the corner of the room before looking back at Kurt.

"You know you really don't have to do this right?" Puck told Kurt, realizing that it may have sounded like he was forcing him to before.

Kurt smiled fondly at Puck and placed his hand on his cheek. "I know I don't baby. I have been thinking about getting a new one for a while now."

"Okay. I just didn't want you to feel forced." Kurt shook his head and smiled before looking over to Jimmy who was approaching the table again holding a tray of supplies.

"Alright kiddo, you ready?" Jimmy set the tray on a smaller table off to the side of the one that Kurt was sitting on before turning to him.

"As ready as I ever will be." Kurt laid back on the table which Puck realized was flat except for a slight incline where Kurt laid his head.

Jimmy went about putting on rubber gloves and pulling out an odd looking pair of tongs (AN: this is probably all wrong but I do not have a bellybutton ring so I wouldn't know. Sorry if it is). Puck looked a little confused as to what the tongs were for, but before he could ask a question Jimmy chuckled.

"They hold the skin up so I can stick the needle through it." He said as he rubbed a sterilizing and numbing pad over the area around and on Kurt's bellybutton.

Kurt giggled slightly at the cool pad being rubbed on his skin before looking to Puck with a slightly scared look.

"You okay Princess?" Puck didn't think the nickname would go over well with Jimmy, but luckily he seemed to realize that Kurt was okay with it.

"I guess. I'm just a bit worried this one will actually hurt." Puck could see a slight fear take over Kurt's beautiful blue eyes and hated that he couldn't protect him.

"Tell you what, you get through this and I'll take you anywhere you want for our first date." Puck tried not to glance down to where Jimmy had some of Kurt's stomach skin put into the weird tongs.

"I don't know if it's worth that." Kurt's eyes had started to slowly drift down to his midsection, but Puck stopped him.

"Hey hey. Look at me, okay?" Kurt's eyes immediately returned to Puck's. Puck could now see out of the corner of his eye that Jimmy had the needle in his hand and was nearing Kurt's stomach. Jimmy nodded at Puck to keep talking as he got closer. "Listen, you get through this and not only will I take you wherever you want, I'll also buy you a cheesecake."

"A whole one?" Just as he finished speaking, Kurt's eyes got wide before slamming shut as Jimmy pierced his skin. Puck's hand also got quite a beating due to Kurt's sheer strength.

Puck winced, not sure if for his hand or because of Kurt's discomfort, and answered him. "I'll buy you two whole ones."

Jimmy stuck a simple silver bellybutton ring through the new hole before removing the tongs. "You're all done there kiddo."

Kurt's eyes opened and he stared down at his new body jewelry. He looked at Puck with wonder etched on his face. "How does it look?"

Puck looked down at the new jewelry and couldn't stop the sentence his brain came up with from escaping. "It looks hot babe. Very hot." All he heard was chuckles from not only Kurt, but also from Jimmy surprisingly.

"Oh and Kurt?" Jimmy looked towards the teen who was putting his shirt back on. "If your dad asks?"

"You didn't do it."

Kurt smiled a cheeky smile at his 'uncle' before reaching out to hug him. Puck seemed to catch on the Burt Hummel would probably not be too fond of Kurt's adventure today.

True to his word, Puck allowed Kurt to drag him to the movies later that day, where they spent their time actually watching whatever crappy romantic movie Kurt had picked.

Kurt sat there content to just have Puck's strong arm around his shoulder while he happily munched on the popcorn in the large tub that sat in his lap. As much as anyone may argue against it due to his body type, Kurt could really pack away the same amount of food as Finn, but tended not too. Popcorn, along with cheesecakes, were his two true weaknesses.

Kurt could see Puck's free hand headed for the bucket and Kurt glared at it, even though Puck was too absorbed in watching the movie, a shock to Kurt, to realize he wasn't getting any of the popcorn. As soon as his hand was just about to grab some of the snack, Kurt smacked it quite hard, knocking Puck's concentration away from the movie and instead to Kurt's glaring blue eyes.

"What was that for?" Puck whispered, shocked at what Kurt had just done.

"You can't have any of my popcorn." Kurt whispered back in a slightly angered voice.

"Well, why not?"

"Because I said so." Kurt promptly turned back to the screen, holding the popcorn tub slightly harder as if too protect it.

Puck chuckled before turning back to the movie, not really caring about having popcorn anymore. Kurt was quite scary when mad, and Puck did not want to cause that on a day where he knew the smaller boy was also in pain, whether or not he chose to admit to that part.

Kurt's attention focused back on the movie for about a minute, before he saw Puck's head coming increasingly closer to his own. He smirked realizing that Puck was still Puck and would attempt to make a move on him. Kurt was sorely disappointed when all Puck did was peck him on the cheek. He turned to look at the mohawked teen with a raised eyebrow.

"It's my apology for trying to take your popcorn." He shrugged him shoulders, in what Kurt knew to be his embarrassed quirk. Kurt even noticed a slight blush on his cheeks and couldn't help the smile that took over his face.

He reached up with the hand that wasn't covered in butter from the popcorn and touched Puck's cheek. When he turned to face the countertenor, Kurt reached up and pecked him on the lips. Puck looked at his with a raised eyebrow as to imitate what his boyfriend had done to him. Kurt giggled at him before shrugging his shoulders and turning back to the screen.

"I'm realizing that I shouldn't have slapped you." Kurt kept his eyes focused on the screen where the girl was just realizing her true feelings for her best friend, which had Kurt giggling slightly. "But your still not getting any of my popcorn."

Puck couldn't help but laugh quietly at his boyfriend. He truly didn't know what he had done to deserve Kurt as his own.

When the movie had finished, and Kurt had polished off the entire large tub of popcorn, Puck was ordered to drive to Breadstix for food.

"Food? You can eat more after all that popcorn?" Puck honestly sounded astonished that the smaller boy could eat much more.

Kurt just laughed at the blatant look of astonishment on his boyfriend's face. "Yes sweetheart, I can. And you promised me a cheesecake."

Puck shook his head and started up his truck. He immediately headed in the direction of Breadstix, knowing from the post-breakup cheesecake run he had been pulled on after Kurt and Blaine's breakup. The car was mostly silent while they drove, which stumped Puck a bit considering Kurt was always talking about one thing or another so the silence worried the taller teen.

Puck stopped at a red light and was finally able to look over at his boyfriend who he found to be slumped up against the window in sleep. A smile made it's way onto Puck's face when he realized just how draining the whole day must have been on the countertenor. He changed his course to the Hummel-Hudson house instead of Breadstix; he figured that could wait for another day since he knew how Kurt got if he was woken up.

As Puck drove to Kurt's house, he started to realize it may not be the smartest move. He had a feeling burt knew how much he liked his son, Puck just wasn't sure how okay he would be with the whole dating situation. But not only was Puck driving home his now boyfriend, he was bringing home Burt's son with a new piercing he probably wouldn't be too okay with. The mental picture of an angry Burt with a shotgun came to mind and made him a bit worried.

Glancing over at Kurt, the fact that he was able to call him his made it all okay, even if he was going to get an intense questioning session and possible death from one Burt Hummel. Although he was okay with what may happen, Puck seemed to take a longer route to the house, for the one reason on giving Kurt some more sleep time, not his possible upcoming death.

When Puck finally managed to pull up to Kurt's house, he had mentally prepared himself for Burt. He parked his truck in front and made his way around to the passenger side where Kurt was still sleeping, even snoring lightly. He managed to open the door without making Kurt fall out, and picked the smaller boy up. As soon as he did, Kurt blearily opened his eyes and looked up at him, clearly disoriented.

"Hmm?"

Puck laughed lightly at his boyfriend before speaking to him. "Go back to sleep, I'm just bringing you inside.

Kurt nodded and closed his eyes again, burying his head into Noah's strong chest. "Dad's gonna kill you."

"I know." Puck answered while chuckling.

He made his way up to the front door, with Kurt, who had fallen back asleep, and managed to ring the doorbell without dropping him.

The door banged open, startling Kurt awake, revealing a very angry looking Burt Hummel. Puck gulped audibly when he saw him now fully awake boyfriend looking just as startled.

"Dad I-"

Burt cut him off before he could finish. "Inside." Puck placed Kurt down and started to back up slowly, but was stopped by Burt's voice again. "Both of you."

He turned around and stormed back into the house leaving the two teens quite scared. Puck gulped again, realizing that if he didn't actually die in the hands of Burt, that Finn would no doubt be paying the price for squealing on them.

Kurt grabbed Puck's hand and dragged him through the door while mumbling to himself about killing Finn, not living to see his next birthday, Puck dying (Puck whimpered a bit at this mumble) and his bellybutton hurting.

Puck let Kurt drag him into the Hummel-Hudson living room where he would no doubt die that day, whether he was ready to or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: I'm Still Bad, Baby

Author: casperthefriendlyghost27

Rating: M overall

Spoilers: None that I can think of

Pairing: Puckurt because let's face it, Puck needs someone that will turn him into a scared puppy every once and a while. Oh and also Quinn/Nick will be interwoven with Puck/Kurt.

Authors Note: I do not own Fox, any characters or any other show related; those things belong to Ryan Murphy. I am simply using his characters for the twisted things in my mind. Also there is a bit of Blaine and Sebastian bashing but only for the story. I truly do love those characters.

My word! It's been forever, I know. I am so sorry about that! I have been booked with work and school, but since I happen to be sick and could not go to my class tonight, I have the time to put this chapter up. I am also hoping to get maybe another chapter or more up within a week but cannot guarantee with midterms coming up -_-. I thank all of you that have supported and are continuing to support my writings, it is truly blessing and amazing. I love every single one of you that reviews, favorites and just plain reads this because of how awesome you all are. I wish we could have a huge slumber party, but alas we cannot. Anyways, here's chapter 5 after the long awaited not needed hiatus which I am truly sorry about.

xoxo-Kortney

I'm Still Bad, Baby

Chapter 5

As Puck sat next to Kurt on the couch, he watched as a fuming Burt, paced in front of them. Kurt was looking quite bored while he sat next to Puck, a bit to close for his own comfort right now, watching his father also.

"Dad, stop pacing."

"Stop pacing? That's all you have to say to me!" Burt turned on his heel to face them, red-faced and looking ready to kill. "Did you know that I talked to your Uncle Jimmy today?"

"I-" Kurt was cut off by his father.

"And to my surprise, he had some things to tell me about you." He looked at Puck, who though he was surely going to die today. "It seems that not only did you get another piercing, which I specifically told you not to get anymore of, you also got yourself a boyfriend!"

Puck cowered into the corner of the couch more than he thought was possible. He could definitely hear the anger and sadness in Burt's voice.

"Dad I was going to tell you. It was all so sudden that I didn't get to yet!" As much as Puck wanted to not take offense to that, he did slightly.

He knew he should have come to Burt first to ask if it would be okay to date Kurt, but he had no clue about Kurt's feelings towards him until the kiss earlier. Now however, Puck felt like he would have gotten permission and then tried to pursue Kurt like he had originally planned.

"Sir with all due respect, I had planned on coming to you to ask permission first." Since when did Puck, resident badass of Lima, explain his actions? He was so confused at what was coming out of his mouth right now. "But like Kurt said, it was all very sudden today."

Burt stopped pacing to look at Puck. He looked between the two, before sighing. "Kurt go to your room."

"But I-"

"Kurt. Go to your room." Burt's voiced wavered a bit at the slight anger he was still experiencing.

Kurt huffed out of annoyance before getting up. He squeezed Noah's hand once before leaving the room to "go to his room." Puck knew Kurt so well that he knew Kurt was standing on the other side of the wall listening and making sure he did not have to stop his father from killing his boyfriend anytime soon.

"Listen here kid." Burt's voice was very low as he spoke confirming Puck's suspicion that Kurt not go to his room. "Because my kid is probably on the other side of that wall, we are going to be civil about this." Puck nodded as Burt continued in his normal voice. "How long have you wanted to date my son? And don't you dare lie to me."

"Honestly, close to a year." Puck was surprised. He hadn't thought it was truly that long, but thinking back, he realized it truly was. "It was right after I started noticing I was not just attracted to girls like I thought I was.

"A year?" Burt sounded astonished. "Why hadn't you told him before today? You could have saved him that failed relationship with Blaine." Burt's voice took on a deathly tone. "I really want to find that kid and make him pay for hurting my boy."

Puck smiled a bit at that. "Trust me sir, me too. But we happened to run into Blaine and his whatever today and Kurt threw our relationship in his face." He decided to leave the part about it being fake at that point. "Safe to say that he looked as heart broken as Kurt had after he cheated, if not more.

"Good. I taught my boy well." Burt looked every bit the proud father after finding out Kurt got revenge on his ex-boyfriend. "And I didn't tell him before because I honestly didn't think I deserved to have someone as amazing as Kurt as mine."

"Well, well, well."Burt smirked at him. "Aren't you like resident badass at Mckinley?"

God, did that phrase always sound that stupid? "Not when it comes to Kurt and his feelings."

"You know what kid?" Puck shook his head even though it probably wasn't an actual question. "I think I approved of Kurt dating you." Puck smiled at that; all he wanted was for Burt to be okay with it so they did not have to sneak around. "But just know that if you hurt him I will gut you and have Jimmy help since I know he gave you the protective uncle speech today."

Puck gulped. He definitely did not feel like a badass when Burt Hummel was towering over him and threatening him and his guts. "Yes, sir."

Burt chuckled. "Go ahead and find Kurt. The door stays open though." He gave Puck another stern look to which he nodded before rising.

Puck made to leave before turning back. "Thank you sir." Yup it was official; Puck would definitely not be seen as a badass around this household anytime soon.

Puck really hoped that Quinn was having better luck with her date. Maybe he could make himself feel manlier after this encounter by threatening her new boyfriend. He smirked at that thought; at least he didn't go completely soft.

Quinn sighed as she looked at the timer on her counter. She had decided that she was dying her hair back to blonde before her date with Nick in an hour. Just thinking of the dapper Warbler made a smile light up her face. Never would she have thought she would go for the polite, charming, clean-cut guy, but Nick had come along and quite literally stolen her heart.

Tonight just so happened to be their one month anniversary and Quinn felt like this guy could be one that would be around for a while. He was someone that made her laugh and feel cared for which is all Quinn wanted from another person.

The only reason she had yet to tell Kurt who he was dating was for the fear of him not being accepted. She knew that while Kurt and Blaine were dating he became friends with some of the Warblers, including Nick's best friend Jeff, but it didn't stop her anxiety in introducing them.

Quinn didn't want her best friend and boyfriend to not get along because of the blame game. She knew that most of the Glee kids and some if the Warblers, like four that meant, were on Blaine's side and did not want Nick to do the same to Kurt. Maybe it was time to ask some questions to nick later about what he knew of the situation.

Quinn was broken out of her thoughts by the timer going off. She knew it was probably better to have her hair done at a salon, but right now she had a deadline to make. And besides, she had done this before. Just because she was a natural blonde did not mean it didn't need to be dying once and a while. As she rinsed out her hair she was overcome with feelings about her relationship.

She was dying her hair back to its normal color for a guy. She knew Nick was special, and every time she thought of him her heart skipped a beat, but it didn't change the fact that she was doing something like this for a guy. Although he hasn't said he would prefer her to have blonde hair rather than pink, instead insisting that she was beautiful no matter what, she felt like it was a good thing to do.

Thoughts of meeting his parents with hot pink hair did not settle well with her, and the thoughts of meeting his parents in general made her scared to death. She also knew that when the time came and if Nick asked her too, she would do it in a heartbeat just to see him smile.

All Quinn knew was that Nick had better be around for a while or he would suffer the wrath of Lucy Quinn Fabrey.

Puck made his way to Kurt's bedroom, after surprisingly not finding the boy waiting on the other side of the wall. He also knew that Kurt may have escaped right after he heard Burt dismissing him, but he wanted to give Kurt the benefit of the doubt.

When he got to Kurt's room and saw him staring at the wall with a dreamy smile, he knew that he had heard the conversation.

"Didn't you dad ever teach you not to eves drop?" Puck smirked when Kurt jumped a bit.

"No. If anything he taught me it's better to learn how to do it right." Kurt full out grinned at him before making his way to stand in front of Puck. "You my love, I fear are going soft."

All hints of teasing left Noah at that moment as Puck re-surfaced. "Excuse me?"

Kurt threw his arms around Puck's neck before considering. "Well, when it comes to me and my feelings it seems that you have grown soft." Puck gave him an astonished look. Kurt giggled and patted his cheek. "Don't worry. I think your adorable when trying to act like a badass. I'll just take on that role in this relationship from now on."

"Hey!" Puck stepped out of Kurt's arms before continuing. "I'm still bad, baby." He even puffed his chest out to look tougher.

Kurt laughed before patting his arm. "Of course you are sweetie. Now come on, lets go get a snack and do some homework."

Kurt started past him before Puck spoke again. "Oh that reminds me! Could you help me with my math homework? I have the book in my truck. I brought it in case you agreed too."

Kurt looked at him and sighed. "Ah yes. There's that badass Puck I fell for." He rolled his eyes and started towards the kitchen.

"I just told you I'm still bad!" Puck tied to get that point across again. "But is that a yes or no on the math?"

Kurt's beautiful laugh could be heard as he walked away from Pick along with a yes thrown in there amongst the laughter.

_I'm still a badass_, Puck thought before starting after Kurt. _Maybe not as bad, but still a badass._

He shook his head. Puck knew when it came to Kurt he was not as badass as he once thought he was, but he was okay with it surprisingly enough._ God, the things I'm doing for this kid_, Puck thought before catching up to Kurt in the kitchen and receiving a heart shattering smile. _But it's so worth it_.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: I'm Still Bad, Baby

Author: casperthefriendlyghost27

Rating: M overall

Spoilers: None that I can think of

Pairing: Puckurt because let's face it, Puck needs someone that will turn him into a scared puppy every once and a while. Oh and also Quinn/Nick will be interwoven with Puck/Kurt.

Authors Note: I do not own Fox, any characters or any other show related; those things belong to Ryan Murphy. I am simply using his characters for the twisted things in my mind. Also there is a bit of Blaine and Sebastian bashing but only for the story. I truly do love those characters.

I'm Still Bad, Baby

Chapter 6

Nick was late. He was a half hour late to be exact and he wasn't answering his phone. Quinn normally wouldn't be worried except for the fact that he was never late. If anything he tended to be early for things.

"Hey this is Nick! I can't come-" Quinn hung up the phone after getting his voice mail again.

She then became worried. What if he was hurt? What if he forgot? What if he was just done with her? That thought made her heart shatter. Quinn wanted to know what was happening and wanted to know now.

She then remembered that she had Jeff's number. If anyone knew where Nick was it had to be his best friend. Quinn dialed the unfamiliar number and waited for the blonde to pick up. "Quinn! I was just going to call you!"

"Jeff? What's wrong? I was just calling to see if you knew where Nick was." Quinn's heart puttered. Jeff sounded frantic.

"There's been an accident." Jeff's words punctured a hole in Quinn's heart and the next words nearly killed her. "It's Nick. He's in the hospital."

Quinn felt her breath leave her before she was scribbling down the address and rushing out of the door.

She didn't know what had happened, but she needed to be there to make sure he was okay.

Puck and Kurt had long since given up on attempting homework. Kurt had managed to get Puck to understand his math, before he had been pushed back on the bed and with Puck's mouth over his. Burt had came in when they were actually doing homework and said there had been an accident and they needed a tow truck. With Burt being one of the only tows around, he had to go, leaving the two teens alone.

Kurt was currently laying down with Puck laying on top if him, kissing languidly. Kurt felt that the time the two had spent pining for each other could have been spent just like this.

There was no rush with the kissing they were currently taking part in. Kurt wasn't ready to jump into sex with Puck just yet, so the kissing was perfectly fine for him.

Kurt's phone going off startled the two out of the moment.

Kurt attempted to reach for it without dislodging their mouths, but had to in order to see where it was put.

"Leave it." Puck moved onto sucking a mark into Kurt's neck.

"Can't. It's Quinn's ringtone." Kurt finally got the phone and answered it. "Hey Q."

"Kurt!" Quinn sounded frantic. Quinn never sounded frantic.

Kurt sat up, dislodging Puck who gave a startled squeak. "What's wrong?"

"I need you. It's my boyfriend. He's been in an accident and I don't think I can do this alone." Quinn's sentence ended with a sob and it broke Kurt's heart.

"Okay. Send me the address and ill be there as soon as I can." Kurt moved off the bed quickly to put his shoes on. "And just stay calm. Everything will be fine."

Kurt hung up before turning back to Puck. His boyfriend still looked dazed from the kissing that had been suddenly interrupted. His expression changed however when he saw how rattled Kurt was.

"What's going on?" Puck had a hint of concern in his eyes.

As much as he wanted to be mad at Quinn for interrupting him and Kurt, Puck loved her too much to not want to help. Even after a failed relationship and a pregnancy scare, which he was glad was just that, they had remained close and she always had a place in his heart. Now Kurt took up the majority of his heart space, but the different love he held for Quinn would never disappear, and Kurt knew this.

"Quinn said her boyfriend has been in an accident and she wants us there." Kurt took a deep breath. "She sounded like she was on the verge of a breakdown. And you know as well as I do that she never sounds like that."

Puck agreed, Quinn was usually the one that was calm in any situation. This alone made him get up and put on his shoes before walking out of the room. Kurt followed behind as he read the address on the text message he had received from Quinn.

"Columbus General? Puck he's in the hospital." Kurt looked up at him with wide eyes.

Puck knew that Kurt wasn't the best with hospitals after what Burt had gone through a few years before. He also knew that as much as Kurt wanted to just go and be strong for Quinn, he may have a breakdown of his own. Puck knew that once the two started, there was no stopping the tears, especially when the two were crying together.

"Hey look at me." Puck had taken Kurt's face in his hands once he saw some hesitancy in the smaller boy's eyes. "Listen, you are going to be fine. You'll be there for Quinn and I'll be there for you. Okay?"

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded before reaching up and pecking Puck on the mouth. "Your the absolute best boyfriend ever."

"Yeah I know."

Kurt laughed as Puck walked past him to the door with an expression that read 'I already knew that.' He knew Puck would be the rock he would need if he was going to be there for Quinn.

Quinn had just gotten to the hospital, but already felt like she wasn't fast enough getting there. She ran into the main lobby and was on her way to the reception desk to ask where Nick was before she heard her name.

"Quinn!" She turned to see the bright blonde shock of hair that was Jeff.

"Jeff!" She ran over to where Jeff was standing so that they didn't have to yell. "Where's Nick? Is he okay? What happened?"

"Woah! Slow down." Jeff laughed a bit and Quinn though he was crazy right then. "Nick's fine. He got into an accident with another car who they suspect was speeding. He's a bit bruised up but he's awake and has been asking if you were coming."

Quinn let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. "Can I see him?"

Jeff nodded before grabbing her hand and pulling her along. "Just don't expect to go in and not think he's a bit bruised and cut up. Okay?" Quinn nodded and Jeff squeezed her hand. "He's gonna be fine." Jeff smiled at her as he continued to pull her along. "Oh hey! Your hair is blonde again. Now we're twins!"

Quinn was able to laugh a bit at that. In the little time that Quinn had known Jeff he had realized that he was insane at times. He was also one of the sweetest kids you would want to know. She squeezed his had again just to make sure he knew she was thankful that he was there. He squeezed back before stopping in front of a door that Quinn suspected was Nick's.

"Ready?" Quinn nodded and took a deep breath.

Jeff pushed open the door to the room. The first thing Quinn noticed was the older couple sitting by Nick's bedside. She suspected it was his parents, but couldn't be sure. The second thing she noticed was Nick. She could slap Jeff right then.

To say he was a bit bruised and cut was an understatement. Nick had a cast on his left arm, Quinn was guessing maybe that was where he had been hit. His nose was also bruised from the airbag in his car Quinn suspected as well as his eyes being a bit swollen. Other than that, he did have some scrapes and bruises on the exposed parts of his arms and neck, but she could still slap Jeff.

"Nick." Her had come up and covered her mouth, out of shock and fear of asking something stupid. Quinn felt ready to pass out. She couldn't believe how bad he was.

"Hey Quinn." An there was that boyish smile that he always had on. "Oh! These are my parents Quinn. Mom, dad, this is Quinn." The look of adoration that he had in his eyes was astonishing to Quinn. She never had anyone who looked at her like that.

Quinn felt ready to pass out still. She couldn't believe that this had happened to Nick while on his way to get her. She felt he knees start to buckle and was sure she was going to hit the floor.

"Woah there!" Jeff managed to catch Quinn before she could fall completely.

Nick was immediately alarmed too. "Quinn! Are you okay?" He was shifting around in the bed as if figuring out how to get out of it to get to Quinn's side.

Jeff managed to pick Quinn up bridal style before she broke down. The tears came and she couldn't stop it if she wanted too. Nick's father made to get out of his chair, but Nick stopped him.

"Jeff put her here with me." Nick shifted so that there was room to put Quinn on the bed with him. As soon as Jeff put her down her arms were around Nick as well as his good arm around her. "Shh it's okay Quinn. I'm fine."

Quinn shook her head, unable to speak at that point. She just held tighter to him, hoping she wasn't hurting him and continued to cry. She could hear shuffling and whispers but she continued to cry an couldn't make out what was being said.

Quinn just really wanted Puck and Kurt to be here so that she didn't feel as alone.

Puck and Kurt got to the hospital about a half hour after getting Quinn's call. Thanks to Puck's 'need for speed' attitude it took less than it normally would have.

"I cannot believe you drove that fast!" Kurt was still chastising Puck while they walked into the lobby.

"I got us here in like no time though!" Puck apparently saw no harm in his fast driving.

Kurt just rolled his eyes before stopping. "Shit!" He turned to Puck. "Do you know the name of Quinn's boyfriend?" Puck shrugged his shoulders and Kurt realized he hadn't even thought to ask Quinn for it.

He spun around hoping to catch Quinn somewhere in the lobby. He continued to search around until he spotted a blonde head. "No way!" A grin took over Kurt's face before he could stop it. There was only way to find out if it was who he though it was. "Oh yeah!"

The Warbler Cry.

The blonde head whipped around and caught Kurt's eye. Jeff's face lit up with a smile before he was running over to Kurt. Kurt met him halfway before he was jumping into the blonde's arms. "Oh my gosh Jeff! What are you doing here?"

Jeff put Kurt down before answering him. "Well look at you stud. You look completely different." Jeff smirked before continuing on. "It is a hot look for you Stud. I like it." Jeff was one of the few gay guys he had met at Dalton that had just wanted to be his friend and not get into his pants.

Kurt still spoke to Jeff and Nick all the time, but they were the only ones. The other ones had gone to Blaine's defense after the break up. Jeff winked at Kurt before he heard a throat clearing behind them. "We'll hello tall dark and handsome. I'm Jeff and I am may not be single, but can be if you want me to be."

Kurt laughed at Jeff's leer towards Puck. "Calm down there horn dog. This is mine." Kurt smiled up at Puck who looked both flattered and uncomfortable at Jeff's advances. "Puck this is Jeff, one of the Warblers. Jeff this is Puck, my boyfriend."

Puck stuck his hand out towards the blonde who took it. "Nice to meet you man."

Jeff swooned at the deep voice that came out of Puck. He was the bad boy type to the T. "The pleasure is all mine Hot Stuff." Jeff winked again and his smile widened when Puck pulled his hand back quickly.

"Is he always like this?" Puck whispered this to Kurt who laughed.

"Always. It's what makes Jeff, Jeff." Kurt smiled and looked over at his friend again. "So what are you doing here?"

Jeff's smile dropped a bit. "Well, Nick was in an accident before and had to be brought here. Actually I think your dad was the tow on the scene."

"Is he okay? Can I go see him quick?" Kurt was a bit upset now. Nick and Jeff were some his closest friends outside of Mckinley and he wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Yeah of course. I'm sure he'd love to see you. Follow me." Jeff started off down the hall with Puck and Kurt following behind.

"What about Q?" Puck asked Kurt as they walked.

"I just wanna see Nick quick and the we'll find her okay?"

Puck nodded and grabbed Kurt's hand as he walked. He knew how important Nick and Jeff's friendships were after the whole Blaine fiasco so Puck knew Kurt needed this. He just didn't want the blonde hitting on him anymore.

"So how's Joshua, Jeff?" Kurt winked at the blonde who flushed at the mention I his boyfriend.

Jeff had called him up months ago raving about this sophomore who had gone out for the Warblers and how cute he was. He had told Kurt he was going to get him to go on a date with him if it killed him in the process. It turned out that the sophomore had only gone out for the Warblers because of Jeff. Turns out they were equally smitten with each other.

"He's amazing! He's the best thing I could have ever hoped for Kurt!" Jeff gushed as they stopped in front on one of the white doors. "We just celebrated six months actually."

Kurt smiled at the far away look on the blonde's face. "That's great Jeff. I'm glad you managed to move on after I broke your dreams by not pursuing you." They always joked about the fact that Jeff never pursued him.

Jeff in turn sighed dramatically. "Ahh yes. It was difficult, but I persevered through it." Jeff smiled at him before turning the door handle. "Well this is Nick's room."

Jeff opened the door and Kurt though he was going crazy.

"Quinn?" The blonde in question pulled her head up to look at the door.

Well someone has some explaining to do, Kurt thought before looking at Quinn and Nick, who were both looking at him.


	7. Quick Update!

Hey ya'll!

Just wanted to post this quick note to tell you that I have not abandoned my story, but have been overworked both in school and at work and as soon as this hell of a semester is done, there will hopefully be chapters galore!

Just be patient and stick with me through this and you shall receive! Thank you all again for the continued support.

I love each and every one of you!

xoxo-Gossip Girl...I mean Kortney


	8. Chapter 7

Title: I'm Still Bad, Baby

Author: casperthefriendlyghost27

Rating: M overall

Spoilers: None that I can think of

Pairing: Puckurt because let's face it, Puck needs someone that will turn him into a scared puppy every once and a while. Oh and also Quinn/Nick will be interwoven with Puck/Kurt.

Authors Note: I do not own Fox, any characters or any other show related; those things belong to Ryan Murphy. I am simply using his characters for the twisted things in my mind. Also there is a bit of Blaine and Sebastian bashing but only for the story. I truly do love those characters.

Hello again every one of you amazing people! I'm back from my unexpected hiatus and have been working hard in between work to try and get you guys some new chapters to read. I have once again started up school and am still working a shit ton of hours so that is why this is taking me so long to do. I thought I would have been able to get up a new chapter soon than this but I have been busy beyond belief. Thank you all for just rolling with the punches and not starting an angry mob to try and force my chapters sooner.

Anyways, thank you all for your continued support, especially you new people who have entered yourselves onto this insane train ride. I will try to be more active if I do not before too busy at work so that we do not run into one of these hiatuses again. I love each and everyone one of you even though love on the internet does not always work out (been watching that MTV show Catfish a lot lately so my judgement is slightly altered).

xoxo-Kortney

* * *

I'm Still Bad, Baby

_Chapter 7_

"Kurt!" Nick, despite being bruised and cut still looked incredibly excited to see the ex-warbler. "I feel like we haven't seen each other in months."

Kurt smiled before walking over to the bed. He sat down on the edge and patted Nick's arm before spotting Nick's parents. Not wanting to be rude to the people that basically treated him like another son, Kurt got up and walked to where they were sitting. "Hi Mr. & Mrs. Duval."

"Oh Kurt! It's so good to see you again sweetie. You have to come around more often." Mrs. Duval got up and hugged him tight. She was such a mother to both him and Jeff that she clicked her tongue at him. "Haven't we told you that you don't have to be so formal with us? And what exactly is the point of all these holes in your head young man? You look like a hoodlum which we all know you are not."

Kurt flushed and searched for something to say. "Umm I umm-"

Nick chuckled from the bed. "Mom stop. Lecture him the next time he's over and him and Jeff are causing problems."

"Fine! I guess the mothering can wait until the next time the two of you destroy my house." She mock glared at the two boys who were trying to not look proud at their past antics being acknowledged. "You and Jeffrey do always seem to cause new problems around my house so I'm sure I'll get to lecture soon enough."

Kurt smirked a bit before high giving Jeff. "We have to cause problems. It's our duty since Nick is such a goody two shoes."

She smacked him lightly and laughed before sitting down next to her husband again.

"Hey! I am not!" Nick looked shocked at being called a goody two shoes.

"You so are." Jeff butted in while looking through the draws in the nightstand next to the hospital bed. "If it weren't for me and Kurt, you would be bored out of your mind."

Nick huffed out a sigh at the two people he thought of as his best friends. "Whatever jerks." Jeff and Kurt giggled at his childish ways before Kurt turned back to Nick's parents.

Kurt then shook Mr. Duval's hand as it was offered to him.

"Kurt its nice to see you. You do have to come around more often. The house has been too quite for too long." Kurt laughed along with Mr. Duval before nodding his consent to come over more. "We saw your father before too. He towed Nick's car back to the garage."

Kurt looked pained. Nick drove a very nice BMW that he had received for his seventeenth birthday and Kurt always wanted to get into it just drive away. "How bad was it?"

Mr. Duval, usually the very put together lawyer he was, looked just as pained as Kurt sounded at that moment. "Your dad said it may possibly be totaled, but he also said he is going to try and salvage it if he can."

"I'll make sure he does the best he can, sir. I'll even help him out on it." Kurt smiled at the man who was nothing but accepting when Nick brought him home to hang out for the first time when Kurt was expecting comments about his sexuality.

"Thank you Kurt. Your a good kid my boy. Don't let that wife of mine discourage you." He patted Kurt's arm before he was swatted by his wife for the comment. He laughed at his wife's action before continuing on. "Let's go get some food my dear. Nick is in good hands for right now." Mr. Duval offered his wife his hand, which she took, before leading her out of the room.

Kurt chuckled before making his way back to his spot on Nick's bed. "How are you really?" Kurt could always tell when Nick was putting on a front for those around him.

"Sore." Kurt could see the pain on his friend's face now that his parents were gone. "But I'll be okay. I just need to take it easy for now."

Jeff took one of the seats the older couple had abandoned and had managed to drag Puck with him. "Come on handsome. Sit next to me."

Kurt giggled at the uncomfortable look on his boyfriend's face. "Jeff, your scaring him."

Jeff pouted and crossed his arms, but Kurt knew he really wasn't upset.

"Whose the badboy wannabe?" Nick could tell their was something going on between Puck and Kurt and was becoming protective of his friend.

"Now Nick, play nice. That's Puck. He's my boyfriend." Puck smiled at Nick and stuck out his hand.

Nick eyes his hand before breaking out into a smile and giving into the handshake. "Nice to meet you Puck. Just know that if you hurt Kurt I will not hesitate to kill you." Even though the boy was in the hospital bed, Puck still felt very intimidated by the usually nice boy.

"Got it."

Kurt shook his head at the interaction. "So what exactly happened Nick? Your one of the most cautious drivers I know."

Nick sighed. "I don't really remember. All I remember was coming around the bend on that road by Mckinley on my way to get Quinn and then I blacked out. When I came to it, I was staring at the ceiling of the ambulance on my way here."

"Any idea who the other car was?"

Nick shook his head. "No, but it looked familiar. I keep seeing blue and a Mercedes symbol, but I don't know why I know that. I just want out of this place."

"I know buddy. Not more than a day or two right?" Nick nodded at the question and Kurt smiled at him before looking at Quinn who had fallen asleep against Nick's chest. "And now the fun starts." Kurt's smile turned into a smirk the room's occupants knew to mean he was up to no good. "Up and at 'em Quinney!"

Quinn suddenly woke from the sudden noise in her ear and the shaking Kurt was putting her through. Had Kurt not been semi-angry at her for not mentioning that she was dating his friend, he would have though she looked like a cute little kitten that he just wanted to cuddle.

"What's going on?" She looked so out of it and confused as to why she was being woken so suddenly.

"Well this is where you start explaining and making introductions my dear Quinn." She was looking up at Kurt with large eyes, which was a tell-tale sign that she was actually very confused. Kurt nodded towards Nick who was attempting to keep his cast away from Jeff who had found a marker and was saying something about a penis.

"Oh. Well in my defense I did not know it was the same Nick that you were friends with. Although when we first met I did think he looked slightly familiar."

"Slightly familiar?" Kurt looked at her like he had suddenly grown another head. "Quinn he was at my last birthday party. You flirted with him while your were drunk off your ass."

Quinn shook her head. "I so did not."

Kurt raised his eyebrow before looking over to a giggling Nick. "You want to tell her or should I?"

"Sorry honey, but you did in fact flirt with me. Quite adorable you were while you were trying extremely hard at it."

"Flirt! More like tried to get into your pants in the middle of the party." Jeff was squeezing Puck's muscled biceps while talking to Quinn looking quite impressed at the hardness of the arm. "You even flirted with me after and even though I don't bat for your team, I can't say I blame you. Who can resist the old Jeffrey charm."

"I could." Kurt shot back immediately.

"Me too." Puck dislodged himself from Jeff and darted behind Kurt's body. "I will say though Quinn, you do tend to flirt when you get drunk."

"Maybe you and Jeff should be friends. Since you like to flirt and apparently no one can resist him. You'll have guys and girls flocking to you in no time!" Sassy did not even start to describe the way Kurt said this to the two blondes.

"I hate you guys!" Quinn said this while trying not to laugh.

"Me too!" Jeff actually looked a little offended, but the spark in his eyes said otherwise.

Kurt laughed at the two blondes before looking at Nick who was laughing along with them. "Yeah right."

The three stared at each other for a few minutes before breaking into giggles. Kurt knew that these people were the only ones he needed in his life and hoped nothing would change between them. He just needed to get Puck more situated within the group so he wouldn't look like a lost puppy, like he did at that moment.

_Time for another Kurt Hummel plan_, Kurt thought with an evil glint in his eye that meant he was up to no good.

Too bad his friends and boyfriend had no clue what he was up too in his head.


End file.
